La niña de las escobas
by Cris Snape
Summary: A Ginny Weasley le gustaba muchísimo jugar al quidditch y estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para lograr convertirse en la mejor. Escrito para el reto "¡Díle no al bashing!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**LA NIÑA DE LAS ESCOBAS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"¡Dile no al bashing!" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__. La idea es que el autor en cuestión, en este caso yo misma, escoja a su personaje más odiado de toda la saga de Harry Potter y lo convierta en protagonista de un fic sin que se note que le odia. Y, bueno, odiar lo que se dice odiar, no la odio, pero Ginny Weasley no me cae nada bien y por eso la he elegido a ella. ¡Qué suerte tiene! Así pues, espero que la historia os guste (y que no se note que no la soporto)_

* * *

-¡Mamá! ¡Vamos a jugar al jardín!

Molly Weasley, que en ese momento estaba muy ocupada preparando comida para su regimiento de pequeños pelirrojos, apenas levantó la vista de los fogones. Exceptuando a Percy, que como siempre estaba inmerso en la lectura de un libro, el resto de sus hijos se disponían a echar un partido de quidditch. Molly se sintió aliviada porque de esa forma nadie la distraería de sus obligaciones y siguió a lo suyo. Estaba tan concentrada en asegurarse de que el guiso de patatas no se le quemara que no se dio cuenta de que Charlie detenía a Ginny justo frente a la puerta de la cocina.

-No puedes venir, Ginny -Le dijo con voz suave. Ginny, que siempre había pensado que Charlie era un hermano mayor genial, frunció el ceño sin entender.

-¿Por qué no? Quiero jugar con vosotros.

-Ya, pero es que el quidditch no es para niñas pequeñas. Puede ser muy peligroso.

-¿Qué?

-Vete con Percy. Seguro que os lo pasáis muy bien juntos.

Charlie salió al exterior y se aseguró de que su hermanita permaneciera dentro de La Madriguera. Ginny se quedó muy quieta un instante, indignada y con muchas ganas de llorar. ¿Qué significaba eso de que no podía jugar al quidditch porque era peligroso? ¡Si Ron estaba ahí fuera, subido en la escoba vieja y medio rota de papá! ¡Y no era mucho mayor que ella! ¡Y era un poco torpe, para qué iban a engañarse! Y, además, ¿jugar con Percy? ¡Si Percy era un aburrido que sólo sabía leer y leer y volver a leer!

Ginny se cruzó de brazos y se preguntó si serviría para algo chivarse a mamá. Ella siempre decía que todos sus hijos eran iguales y que tenían derecho a hacer las mismas cosas, pero esa mañana se la veía realmente ocupada y, además, a no le gustaba demasiado el quidditch. Algunas veces decía que era un deporte de salvajes y que no era nada bueno que la gente fuera por ahí, volando como locos y arriesgándose a llevarse un violento pelotazo. Sí, seguro que no regañaba a sus hermanos ni nada y luego ellos la llamarían chivata y llorica y se reirían de ella.

¿Qué hacer entonces? Porque Ginny Weasley adoraba el quidditch desde el día de su cuarto cumpleaños, cuando Bill la subió en su escoba y la llevó a volar por encima de La Madriguera y más allá. Le fascinaba mirar a los jugadores mientras surcaban el aire a toda velocidad y definitivamente le gustaba la snitch porque era pequeña y rápida y muy difícil de atrapar y era divertido ver cómo los mayores se peleaban por cogerla.

Realmente era un fastidio que sus hermanos no la dejaran ir a jugar. Por lo general, todos ellos eran bastante guays, pero se volvían idiotas cuando se trataba de protegerla. ¡Ja! ¡Cómo si ella necesitase que alguien la cuidara! Porque Ginny podría ser pequeña y menudita, pero tenía mucho genio y no consentía que nadie se le quedase por encima. Ni siquiera sus hermanos. Entornó los ojos y se planteó la posibilidad de irse a jugar con ellos de todas formas, pero supo que no funcionaría porque era casi seguro que hasta los gemelos intentarían detenerla y todos sabían que era imposible negarle algo a ese par de dos. También pensó en armar un escándalo para que mamá se enfadase y los castigara a todos sin volar, pero algo le decía que eso no era correcto y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era resignarse. De momento.

De bastante mal humor, Ginny se fue a su habitación y comenzó a jugar con sus muñecas. Aunque intentó pasárselo bien mientras la Señora Margot y Tina se tomaban el té, no pudo dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de las escobas y del quidditch y se negó a resignarse ante lo supuestamente inevitable. Iba a volar y lo iba a hacer ya mismo.

Y con esa idea en mente, la pequeña Ginny Weasley se pasó el día fingiendo que no le importaba haber sido rechazada por sus hermanos. No protestó cuando mamá le pidió que le ayudara a poner la mesa y se acabó el guiso de patatas que tanto detestaba aunque mamá fuese la mejor cocinera del mundo y preparase una tarta de chocolate para chuparse los dedos. Luego aceptó echarse una siesta e incluso encontró medianamente entretenido echar una partidita de ajedrez con Ron. A su hermano le encantaba jugar y era muy bueno, pero ningún otro Weasley le desafiaba jamás porque estaban condenados a una derrota. Ni siquiera Percy, que presumía de ser muy inteligente, podía ganar a Ron jugando al ajedrez.

Cuando cayó la noche y la casa se quedó en silencio, Ginny se enfundó sus zapatillas de felpa y bajó con cuidado a la planta inferior. Podía escuchar los suaves ronquitos de papá y los gruñidos de Charlie y sonrió porque sabía que estaba haciendo algo peligroso y prohibido y le resultaba muy emocionante correr el riesgo. Y por si eso fuera poco, iba a hacer lo que más le gustaba: volar en escoba.

Estaban guardadas en el cobertizo de papá, ése en el que el brujo almacenaba toda clase de cachivaches muggles. Había objetos realmente curiosos por ahí, pero Ginny los ignoró todos y agarró la primera escoba que tuvo a su alcance, sin fijarse a cuál de sus hermanos le pertenecía. Después, se quitó las zapatillas y pisó la hierba fresca del jardín de La Madriguera. Suspirando con nerviosismo, se subió a la escoba y se echó a volar.

Esa noche no cogió ninguna de las tres pelotas que hacían falta para jugar al quidditch. Sólo disfrutó de esa pequeña aventura, sonriendo porque el viento frío le golpeaba en la cara y porque la sensación de libertad que experimentó fue embriagadora. Decidió que a partir de ese momento dedicaría todas las noches a volar sin parar y cumplió su palabra con creces.

Y sus hermanos podían decir lo que quisieran.

**FIN**


End file.
